


Pigeon of Destiny

by notcool



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: Short oneshot because I’m tired and also this fandom is small as hecc





	Pigeon of Destiny

“Come along now, Arthur!” The Tick’s voice boomed joyously down the alley. “Destiny awaits! She is calling down from the heavens like a promising pigeon of integrity! Or was it a dove?”

Arthur stumbled to catch up with his fellow hero, panting as he learned against the brick alley wall beside the Tick. “Tick…” he huffed, an arm wrapped around his stomach and the other slapping the air in the vague direction of the Tick’s forearm. “...You still haven’t told me… what we’re… doing.”

“A turkey!” The Tick announced, holding up a victorious finger. The same finger went down almost immediately. “No, no, not turkey. Crow? Seagull? It couldn’t be a  _ seagull  _ now could it?” He looked to Arthur, eyes wide.

Arthur blinked, barely catching his breath. “Let’s um… seagulls? W-what?”

“Well you see chum, I was-”

“Yeah yeah okay just- just,” Arthur caught the Tick’s arm in his uncoordinated hand and attempted to straighten himself, “Could you, um… explain why we’re running or-”

“Sweet sour fish sticks!” The Tick exclaimed. “What am I doing, contemplating birds! Destiny is waiting - or, not waiting, unfortunately for us! We must go, Arthur!”

And he was off.

Arthur groaned and pushed himself off the alley wall; this had better be good.


End file.
